Rage and Love
by We're my OTP
Summary: Cousins Jimmy and Dakota are new campers at Camp Half-Blood and are sent on a quest with Percy, Annabeth and Nico to retrieve the Golden Fleece and save three campers.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfic and I don't mean to brag, but I've been told that I was a pretty good writer, so enjoy! PS: Jimmy Pierce and Dakota Pierce are characters I made up. It is just a fiction after all. There's also gonna be a lot of song references... and drugs... and alcohol... and cussing. A lot of cussing. So, if you're easily influenced, you probably shouldn't read this. I myself don't do drugs or anything, but I do like to cuss and sometimes drink wine.

Also, this chapter might be a little boring since I'm just introducing Jimmy and Dakota, but I promise it'll get better!

* * *

Chapter 1

Jimmy's POV

I don't know which shocks me more: finding out that I'm a half-blood, or that my cousin is one, too. I'm Jimmy Pierce, son of Ares and my cousin Dakota Pierce is a daughter of Iris. We found our way to Camp Half-Blood when I got claimed by Ares and he stepped into my mind. Ares told me directions to the camp and what to pack and everything. Well, he didn't exactly talk to me. He just gave me the right instincts. I didn't plan for Dakota to come with me either. She followed me. And how did Dakota know that I was leaving? Her dad, who is my uncle brought her over to visit us, then just left her here a few years ago and she's been living with me and my stupid mom in our crappy house since.

My time at Camp Half-Blood was okay. It was better than living with my mom. I met this really HOT blonde chick with gray eyes and I've tried talking to her, but she wasn't really into it. Then, I saw why. She had a boyfriend. He had black hair and sea-green eyes and I guess he was the popular kid at the camp. Girls have told me that I was hot before but I was never attracted to any of them. Finally, I see a girl I like and she's taken. Fuck.

Dakota's POV

I don't wanna say it but, this camp might just be the best thing that's ever happened to me, besides discovering drugs and alcohol. Yeah, I drink and do drugs. So what? I may be young but I've been through a lot of shit. When I was seven, my dad left me at my aunt's house and never came back. When Aunt Lucy contacted my dad, he said he had moved to Spain. I also get bullied at school because I'm "too skinny" and also that I'm dumb and ugly. Lucy hates me and all she does is buy lottery tickets and gamble. She does have a job, though. As a drive-thru worker at McDonald's. So, with no one to talk to, I drink and smoke away my problems. My cousin, Jimmy has the bullying issues, too. And Lucy is his mom. Jimmy and I are best friends and we always tell each other to stop with the drugs but we never do.

So being at Camp Half-Blood kind of gave me some sort of hope. It was the place where I didn't have to worry about my life at home. I still do the drugs just cuz I liked them, even though they weren't allowed at camp. I just had to sneak them in. It was really easy though. Pay a child of Hermes a couple of drachmas and they do all the work. Or you could just get a backpack and put your things in there. I'm glad I'm a child of Iris. Since she's a minor goddess, her kids' scent aren't very strong to monsters so they can just live a normal life. And so, I'm the only one in my cabin and hide as many illegal drugs in there as I want!

I've met a lot of people at this camp, but only a few of them caught my eye...

Jimmy's POV

"Hi," I say to the blonde girl. "Do you happen to have an extra heart? Mine seems to have been stolen."

"No, but you should try looking in the Hermes cabin. They're known to steal things."

"Okay, how about this one? I must be a snowflake, because when I saw you, I melted."

"Why do you keep trying? I have a boyfriend!"

She started walking away, but I grabbed her shoulder. "Fine. Let's start over. My name is Jimmy, son of Ares." I stuck my hand out.

"Annabeth, daughter of Athena." She shook my hand. "So, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Same here." She looked at my hands and arms. "Give me your hands."

I did as she said. That's funny. A minute ago she didn't even want to be within 10 feet of me, and now she wants to hold my hands. What did I say? I knew she'd fall for me.

"Aren't you supposed to be 18 to have tattoos in the U.S.? Why do you have 'St. Jimmy' tattooed on your hand? You don't look like a saint. I'm pretty sure saints don't wear eyeliner and wear ripped jeans."

"The guy in the parlor thought I was 18 and didn't ask for any ID. And 'St. Jimmy' is..." I looked through my backpack and took out my "American Idiot" CD. I handed it to her. "Here. Listen to the lyrics. Especially tracks two and four. And maybe you'll understand. I'll see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

There's action in this chapter! It's also really long...

* * *

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I stood there, watching Jimmy jog back to his cabin, then at the album he just gave me. "_Green Day presents: American Idiot_." I just kept looking at it, and how violent the album cover looked. Of course, I've seen and done violent things, too. I've fought monsters and used a fair amount of Greek fire. I fought in a war last year when I was sixteen! Suddenly, someone bear-hugged me from behind and yelled, "Annabeth!" in a loving tone. He let go and kissed me.

"Hey, Percy," I say. Percy is my boyfriend. He has black hair and beautiful sea-green eyes. He's the son of Poseidon.

"Hey, what's that?" He looked at the album.

"An album that the new guy gave me to listen to. Jimmy, son of Ares."

"Huh. A son of Ares? He's probably gonna hate me."

I was about to tell him that Jimmy's been hitting on me, but I didn't want Percy to have another enemy, so I didn't. It wasn't a big deal anyway. Jimmy's not my type and I'm not very friendly with Ares's kids.

"So, do you want to go to the beach?" Percy asked.

"You can go without me. I have to do something back in the cabin."

"Like what?"

I showed him the album. "Oh, well can I listen with you?"

"Um-"

"I'll get a stereo! Just go meet me at the beach."

And he ran off. I decided that listening to the album together would be like our date, but also kind of disrespectful to Jimmy, since he wanted only me to listen to it.

I got to the beach, and less than a minute later, Percy came back with a portable stereo and a beach towel to sit on. We got ourselves situated and then Percy said, "Here, give me the CD."

I gave it to him and told him to shut up so I could listen to the lyrics and to just skip to track two and then track four. Track two was called, "Jesus of Suburbia" and track four was called "Boulevard of Broken Dreams."

There was cussing in the songs, but no one else was around so I shouldn't be in any trouble. I listened very closely to the songs and I feel like I know most of Jimmy's life story. I listened to the rest of the album and now I feel bad for Jimmy, but also a small sense of fear for him.

"So this is Green Day, huh?" Percy said. "Isn't this Thalia's favorite band?"

"Oh yeah. Maybe we should have them meet each other."

"If only she were a camper here."

The sound of a conch shell filled the air, meaning it was time for dinner. I got the CD back and Percy carried the stereo and towel back to his cabin.

Dakota's POV

Since there were no other children of Iris at this camp, I had to sit alone at the Iris table. Just like at school. I wasn't allowed to visit other tables and others weren't allowed to visit mine. I saw a couple of people sitting at their table all alone, too. A cute guy with ivory colored skin at the Hades table and that really attractive one with black hair and beautiful sea-green eyes at the Poseidon table. I was told that I had to throw some of my food into a fire as an offering to the gods. So I dedicated my offering to Iris and Ares for leading Jimmy and I to Camp Half-Blood. I got back to my lonely table and started eating, but then I saw a shadow over me. I looked up.

"Jimmy?" I say. "What are you doing? We'll get in trouble!"

"Since when have you been afraid of getting in trouble?" He replies.

"This is different from school! At school, you can say, 'screw the man!' and the worst you could get is a detention or suspension. Here, you get blasted to pieces by the man himself."

"I thought we wanted to die, anyway."

"Whatever. Why are you here?" I looked over at Chiron, the camp director, and Mr. D a.k.a. Dionysus. Chiron was looking at us, but Mr. D wasn't. Jimmy probably gave him a beer or something.

"I wanted to check on my little cousin! How's it going?"

"I'm fine. They taught me how to shoot an arrow and fight with a sword."

"Are you any good?"

"I'm okay with a bow and arrow, but not with a sword. What did you do today?"

"You see that blonde chick with gray eyes over at the Athena table? I've been flirting with her, but she wasn't into it, so then I went to get pegasus riding lessons."

"Maybe you should go try to hold a sword. Pegasi seem too girly for you. Besides, you're a son of Ares. You were born to fight."

"Yeah, maybe I should have-"

Suddenly, the ground shook violently and giant bronze killer worms sprouted from the ground outside of the dining pavillion.

"Shit," I say to Jimmy. We didn't know what to do but we sprinted to where everyone was going to get weapons. I looked behind me for Jimmy and I saw him on top of a worm, stabbing it with a fork.

"Jimmy!" I scream. He had cuts and scratches on his tattooed arms, but he seemed to be doing fine. Not for long though. Oh, did I mention that the worms had spikes on its body and also shark teeth?

I wish I could help, but I couldn't use any weapons. I wasn't good enough. Then, a pastel rainbow colored pen appeared in front of me out of nowhere. I knew what I had to do. I had to draw to stay alive. I took the pen and started speed drawing a stick-man soldier on my hand with ideas in my head of what his powers were, and I drew a lot of them. When I was done, they all sprang to life on my hand. At first they were really small but when they jumped off, the soldiers became regular sized humans and went into battle. There were hundreds of worms and I just kept drawing little pictures of dangerous weapons to kill them.

Jimmy took one of the daggers I spawned and stabbed the worm he was fighting. The worm stopped thrashing and disintegrated.

"How did you do that?" Jimmy asked.

"Magic pen," I replied. I drew a sword on my hand and it grew into a two foot long weapon of death. I handed it to Jimmy. "Here you go. You'll need it."

I ran off to where a group of worms were attacking some campers. I drew a grenade then held it in my hand. "GET AWAY!" I scream at them. They ran, I pulled the pin and threw it at the monsters.

My hand was now full of drawings and scribbles and I had to move to the rest of my forearm, even though I had a few tattoos. What? The guy thought I was eighteen!

I saw the boy with green eyes fighting off some worms by himself, so I decided to help him. I drew a knife and threw it into its mouth with surprising accuracy. I got tired of having to draw each time I needed a weapon, so I drew a gun and thank gods there were bullets included. It seemed to be that the worms were trying to surround him.

"Run," I tell him.

"What?! They're after me, though!"

I pulled the trigger and shot one of them. "Not anymore!"

He ran and I dropped the gun. I drew another grenade, pulled the pin and threw it into the air and ran out of the circle as fast as I could. When the grenade detonated, all the other worms vanished as well.

Wait, what? That was only supposed to kill the worms that were surrounding me! I looked around and everyone was just as confused as I was. Then, they all looked at me. The girl with blonde hair that Jimmy was talking about, a satyr, and the boy with ivory skin ran over to me.

"Did you do that?" the blonde girl said.

"I-I think so," I respond.

"Come with us to the Big House." She grabbed my ink covered wrist and dragged me along.

We got to the Big House and there seemed to be some sort of meeting around a ping-pong table. Jimmy was there, the boy with green eyes was there and a few other people I didn't know was there as well. Mr. D and Chiron were there, too.

"What's going on? Why were we attacked?" I ask.

"We have three missing campers and the Fleece has been stolen," Chiron announces.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

"WHAT?!" I yell. "How? It's supposed to be protected by the dragon!"

"Now, now, Percy," Chiron says. "Before we think about the quest, let's introduce ourselves to our new campers. Say your name and you godly parent."

We went around the circle, starting with Annabeth, who was sitting next to him.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Grover Underwood, and I'm a satyr."

"Jimmy Pierce, son of Ares."

"Travis Stoll, son of Hermes."

"Dina Anderson, daughter of Demeter."

"Aaron Parker, son of Apollo."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"D-Dakota Pierce, daughter of Iris."

"A daughter of Iris, you say?" Chiron asks Dakota.

"Yeah, and Jimmy's my cousin," she replies. Dakota had blue hair with black tips, except for a single hot pink stripe on her bangs. She had heavy eyeliner on, which made her purple eyes seem to glow. Whoa, she had purple eyes. That's like super rare.

I looked at that Jimmy guy again. He had blue eyes, black spiky hair, a black shirt, black unbuttoned vest, black ripped up skinny jeans and black combat boots. Guess what? He had black eyeliner on, too. Jimmy had a kind of mean expression on, which scared me a little, but he also had some tattoos on his arms, which also had a bunch of bloody cuts and wounds.

I thought about earlier today when Annabeth and I were at the beach. I remembered some of the lyrics of track 4. The song was called "Boulevard of Broken Dreams." The music sounded kinda dark, and was like the singer's been through a lot of shit. Annabeth told me Jimmy wanted her to really listen to that song and now that I think about it, maybe Jimmy's been through a lot and that's why he looks so scary. I can probably assume the same for Dakota.

"Children of minor gods and goddesses aren't very powerful, but it seems you've saved the camp!" Chiron says. "How?"

"She had a gun, and then something exploded," I blurt out.

"Yes, I did have a gun, but the real weapon is this weird pen that appeared in front of me out of nowhere," Dakota says. She took out a colorful pen and gave it to Chiron to look at.

"How do you summon all those soldiers and weapons with a pen?" I say. I remember when Chiron gave me my sword, Riptide. It just appeared as a regular ballpoint pen, but when I uncapped it, it became a two foot long celestial bronze sword.

"I didn't have any paper, so I just drew on my hand and a soldier came to life."

Chiron drew something in his hand, but nothing happened.

"Here, let me do it," Dakota said. She look the pen and drew on her arm and suddenly, an apple appeared on the table.

"So the pen only works when you use it," Chiron concluded. "What about drawing it on paper?"

He took out a piece of paper from a nearby shelf and handed it to Dakota. She drew something, but nothing happened. Then out of thin air, a sketchbook appeared in front of her. She opened the book, drew something, tore the page out and then a banana replaced the torn out page. I looked back at the sketchbook and a picture of a banana was on it.

"Didn't you just rip that page out?" I point at her sketchbook.

"What?" And she rips that page out, too. The picture keeps reappearing and kept tearing the page out until she had five bananas on the table.

"Hey, Grover, you still hungry?" Travis teases.

"Well, I think we know about what Dakota can do now. Let's talk about the quest," Chiron says.

Jimmy's POV

"The three missing campers are Jason Grace, Leo Valdez and Piper McLean," Chiron said. "We also need to bring back the Golden Fleece. Without it, the camp barriers are weakened and monsters will get in more easily. The worms came from inside the camp. You all saw them come out of the ground and this could possibly be another Luke case."

"Luke's dead. He died a year and a half ago!" Annabeth said.

"I'm saying that there might be another person like Luke, Annabeth. Anyway, I think Dakota should lead this quest."

I saw Dakota's eyes widen. "What? No, I can't. I don't want to."

"Percy, Nico and I should go," Annabeth said. "Besides, we're more experienced and Jason, Piper and Leo are our friends."

"She's right!" Dakota agreed. "They should go. Not me. I don't even know those missing campers."

"Nope!" Chiron said. "Dakota is leading this quest and she will now consult the Oracle."

I didn't know who or what this Oracle is, but I was definitely not expecting a redheaded girl to come in through the door and start reciting a prophecy.

I probably should've listened when she was reciting the prophecy because I don't know what it is. But all I know is that Dakota, Percy, Annabeth, Nico and I are gonna be on the quest. Well, fuck cuz I'm not prepared and my dad probably won't help me because he apparently hates Percy's guts. Right now, I should've been sleeping cuz it's like 1 in the morning, but I can't sleep. So I took a pack of cigarettes and a beer from under my bed. I always have a lighter or matches in my pocket, just in case fire is needed. I was almost out the door, when someone woke up and whispered, "where the fuck do you think you're going, new kid?"

"It's none of your fucking business," I say and went out. During the night, there are these weird monsters that eat campers who don't stay in their cabin, but I was wearing all black pj's so I kind of blended in with the dark. I headed to the beach, but I already saw Dakota and that Nico kid there.

"You two having trouble sleeping, too?" I ask them as I sit beside Dakota.

"Yeah," Dakota answers. I popped the cap off my beer, took a sip and handed it to Dakota. She drank some and said, "You mind if I give some to Nico?"

"Go ahead."

"I don't drink," Nico said.

"Well, you do now," I say. I took out my cigarettes and handed one to Dakota and Nico. "You also smoke now." I lit theirs, and then mine.

"Ugh. I wish I didn't have to lead this quest," Dakota complained. "I'm not a fucking leader."

"You do have pretty cool powers, though," Nico said.

"They're not powers. They're just magic items. Once I lose them, I'm fucking done."

"At least you have magic items. I got nothing," I say. There was a silence, then Dakota started singing.

"A fire burns today, of blasphemy and genocide," she sang.

"The sirens of decay, will infiltrate the faith fanatics," Nico joined in. [out of character: the song is "East Jesus Nowhere" by Green Day, in case you were wondering]

"Shut up. What the hell is this? High School Musical?" I say.

"Oh, the son of rage and love doesn't like Green Day anymore?" Dakota teases.

"I told you to shut up. And give me back that beer." I chugged down the rest of it and took them back to the cabins.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nico's POV

This quest... Apparently we were supposed to go all the way to Cancún, Mexico. And since Percy is with us, we can't fly there. So that means we have to take a train to Miami and then take a boat, which Percy is actually useful for. Jimmy and Dakota must be real happy about going to Mexico, cuz that's where all the weed is. Okay, I'll tell this to you, and only you. This is completely out of my character, but I actually really like Dakota. I mean, we're both fourteen, we like the same music and we're just a lot alike. "Dakota di Angelo" sounds pretty nice, right? I'm getting way ahead of myself. I don't even know if she likes me back.

The five of us all had our Jansport backpacks, magic items and weapons, golden drachmas, actual money and ambrosia. We didn't really need to worry about food, as long as Dakota doesn't lose her sketchbook and pen. We all boarded the train and sat together. When we were close to Baltimore, a lady came around to collect tickets.

"Annabeth," I say, "do you have the tickets?"

"No, I thought you had them," She replied.

"Percy?" He shook his head.

"Jimmy? Dakota?"

None of us had the tickets. Well, I guess we're gonna be hitchhikers the rest of the way.

"May I have your tickets?" the lady asked us.

"S-sorry, we don't have them," Annabeth said awkwardly.

"No ticket, no ride!"

She transformed from a pretty woman to a monster. Imagine a beautiful princess with long black hair. Now give her red eyes, fangs, claws and a dress draped with snakeskin.

"Bad children!" she screeched. "As your punishment, I shall devour you!"

She swung her claws at Annabeth, but Dakota blocked the monster with a shield she pulled from her sketchbook. The train stopped moving, too. Other train passengers screamed and ran away from us. I have no idea what these mortals are seeing because of the Mist, but I'm pretty sure it's terrifying.

"RUN!" Dakota screamed. "I'll hold her off!"

"You don't know how to fight!" I yell.

I chopped off the demon-lady's hand as she tried to claw me. Her hand grew back and I sliced her arm off. That grew back, too.

"Why isn't she disintegrating?"

"The head!" Annabeth screamed. "Cut off her head then burn her neck!"

Jimmy, Percy and Annabeth were several feet behind the monster while Dakota and I were right in front of her. I jumped up and cut off her head, and now we needed fire. Where are we gonna get fire? Right when the monster's head was growing back, a huge blast of black fire went through the monster's heart. The hole quickly filled in again. I gave the three of them a look that said, "Get out!" and luckily, they understood. We ran out of the train and the monster followed, but she tripped on her dress. Dakota quickly threw a grenade at the train and we just hoped that no one else was in the train.

We looked for Percy, Annabeth and Jimmy but we couldn't find them. Instead, they found us. The five of us ran into the forest nearby and hoped that nobody was following. We stopped to breathe when we found a bit of space that wasn't covered by trees.

"Who the hell was that?" Percy asked.

"That was Lamia," Annabeth replied. "She's kinda like a vampiric demon nanny. She ate children who misbehaved. In some stories, she used to be a beautiful queen who became a child-eating demon. Lamia is usually some fairytale story to scare children, but I didn't know she was real!"

"Well, now you do!" I say. "Where did that fire come from?"

"That would be me," Jimmy said.

"Are you like, some kind of fire-bender now? Like from Avatar: The Last Airbender?" Dakota asked.

"Pretty much. Only black fire though, so don't look at me if you need a fucking source of light."

"So, who knows how to get transportation?" I say.

"Hey, mom," Dakota looked at the sky. "You think you can help us? You are the goddess of messengers."

Suddenly, a rainbow appeared in front of Dakota, along with a small pot of golden drachmas. "Awesome," Percy said. We all got on except for Jimmy.

"I'm not getting on that thing. What do you think I am? Fuckin' My Little Pony?" He complained.

"Come on, Jimmy!" Dakota pleaded. "No one's gonna see us! You can sit next to Annabeth! Free drachmas!"

We rode the rainbow in silence, Dakota in the front, Pery and I in the middle, Jimmy and Annabeth in the back. We should've been talking about how to save Jason, Piper and Leo and how to defeat this new villain and how we're gonna get the Golden Fleece back, but I think we were all still a little too shaken. And since we're on a rainbow, I decided to start singing.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high,_" I sang.

"_And the dreams that you dreamed of, once in a lullaby_," Percy and Annabeth chimed in.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow_," Dakota joined.

"_Skies are blue_," Jimmy sang. We all looked at him and laughed. He had the most bored expression and mean looking face ever, but was singing such a peaceful song with us. We were about to sing the rest of the lyrics but then Jimmy had to ruin the moment again.

"Okay, that's enough," he said.

"You're such an asshole, Jimmy," Annabeth said.

"I know. That's what happens when you've had a rough past."

He took out a cigarette and lit it with his finger.

"Oh, so not only do you have tattoos but you also smoke?" Annabeth scoffed.

"I drink, too."

"Dakota, do you know about this?"

"Don't look at me for defense. I do that shit, too," Dakota said.

Annabeth's POV (just so I can describe Jimmy and Annabeth's conversation.)

"Hey, Annabeth, why are you judging me so much?" Jimmy asked. "What did I ever do to you? Don't use the fact that I was flirting with you as an answer."

Percy looked at Jimmy, then at me. "This is none of your business, Jackson. Why don't you go get to know my cousin?" Jimmy said. He grabbed my wrist and took us to the farther end of the rainbow. "You know, it's people like you who made Dakota and I like this." He stepped closer to me. "Why? Why do you care so much about my bad habits? I thought you fucking hated me."

"You're just so... different," I say. "I didn't know how to fuckin' react. I'm headstrong and I can be a bitch."

He stepped even closer so that his face was only an inch away from mine. "Damn right, you are." He kissed me. Well, it was more like he was trying to take a bite out of my mouth and then stormed off. As he sat back down next to Dakota, I was still standing there, slightly confused and "stuck in the moment."

I got back into my regular self and said out loud, "Ugh. Fucking asshole," and sat back down next to Percy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jimmy's POV

"Remind me to never talk to blonde girls ever again," I say to my cousin.

"Jimmy, it's been a FUCKING DAY," she said. "You barely even know her!"

"So? At parties I would end up sleeping next to some random chick whose name I don't know."

"Wow, that's like the one thing that I didn't know about you."

"What?"

"You're a whore."

"Shut up."

Riding a rainbow is a lot like a rollercoaster, just not as bumpy. You know that ride where you go up really high and then plummet to the ground? Yeah, that's what's happening right now, but more gentle. The rainbow let us off at a beach in Miami.

"So, Percy, where are we gonna get a boat?" Nico asked. "We're probably fugitives again, so..."

We were all looking around to see if there were any boats for us to steal until Annabeth said, "Thalia? Thalia!"

I'm guessing Annabeth and this Thalia chick are like best friends or something because they ran over and gave each other a huge hug. The rest of us just walked over.

Once I saw Thalia's face more clearly, I was in love. She had the most gorgeous blue eyes and black spiky hair. She dressed kind of like Dakota, Nico and I and her dark eye makeup just made her eyes prettier. Oh, did I mention she had really pretty eyes? Gods, Thalia's hot. I like her way more than Annabeth.

"Annabeth, what are you guys doing in Miami?" Thalia asked.

"The Fleece has been stolen, and Jason, Piper and Leo are missing, too," Annabeth said. "We're supposed to be headed for Cancún. Do you happen to have a boat?"

"Yeah, I was on vacation here with my mom, believe it or not and we have a pretty decent sized speedboat."

She took us her boat and we all climbed on. Percy took the wheel, since the ocean his kind of his home turf. Annabeth sat next to Percy up front, Dakota and Nico in the middle and Thalia and I in the back. Percy said that we would have to pass through part of the Sea of Monsters/Bermuda Triangle to get to Cancún, so he told us to keep our guard up for monsters.

"So, what's your name? I don't think I've met you," Thalia asked me

"Um, Jimmy," I say.

"Like St. Jimmy?" Oh my gods, can someone just get us married now?

"Yeah, that album just explains my life perfectly."

"So you hate everyone you know, you had a girlfriend but then ended up hating her and you've suffered from someone else's sins?"

"Pretty much. Well, I don't hate you, my cousin Dakota, Nico and Percy. Yet."

"Haha. But you hate Annabeth?"

"Yeah..."

"Why? She's so nice!"

"I find that very hard to believe because she's been bitchin' out on me a lot."

"You probably got her mad."

"All I did was flirt with her. It's not like I slapped her fucking ass."

"She's just... let's change the topic. Whose sins have you suffered from, Saint Jimmy?"

"My mom. When my dad, Ares, met her, she was a beautiful woman, like Angelina Jolie beautiful. But then she started gambling and Ares didn't want her anymore. She actually got a lot of money from it, but then her luck expired and lost a lot of money. She also made the stupid decision of not going to college and also had bad grades when she was at school and so now, she works at McDonald's. McDonald's. Montherfucking McDonald's. My mom buys lottery tickets always hoping that she'll win, but she never does. She always just gets drunk and could never help me and Dakota when we were getting bullied or having a hard time with homework. And so we also started drinking and smoking and doing other bad and illegal things."

"Like what?"

"Weed, cocaine, graffiti, stealing things. I'm still a virgin, though, even though I'm kind of a whore, as Dakota says. We have tattoos, as well."

"Wow, I have a pretty damn good life compared to you. I do like alcohol and cigarettes... You've never had any daddy issues?"

"No, cuz I can see why Ares didn't want to be around anymore. My mom's a fucking mess."

"I'm sorry." She looked into eyes and I felt something in my heart and stomach at the same time. It was weird and it was like doing crazy gymnastics and I don't know why. Was it... butterflies? No way. Am I having a crush on her? These butterfly things have never happened before. They've never appeared with any of my past girlfriends or even with Annabeth. Thalia's just so cute and hot and sexy and pretty all at the same time and I just can't comprehend this unusual feeling.

Thalia leaned in closer to kiss me, but I suddenly became a wimpy little kid and cockblocked myself.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I just..."

"Wow, and to think that even though we just met, we'd be something special," she said. Thalia crossed her arms and turned away from me. I grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You're just so pretty and you give me butterflies and no girl has ever given me butterflies in my stomach before. I'll be honest, I probably would've asked you to marry me already if I had a ring with me, but that's probably too soon."

Thalia turned around and hugged me. Even though we were on a boat with four other people, I pulled her down and started making out with her. I know me and Thalia are getting really serious in our non-existent relationship, but like Dakota said, I'm a whore and Thalia isn't arguing so I don't see a problem with this.

"Okay, can all of you like stop sucking on each other's faces?" Nico said. "Like we all get that you're all in love and ready to get in each other's pants and make babies, but me and Dakota aren't on the level yet and the four of you are making us feel really uncomfortable."

"Yeah, we're not dating or anything, and we're especially disappointed in the Percabeth couple in front of us."

"Is that what they call us?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, you two are supposed to be the responsible ones, the quest veterans. But instead, Percy is being a total hypocrite and has his guard all the way down," Nico said.

"Yes, I have to agree with Nico," a random voice said. Annabeth and Percy jumped a little bit and we all looked at where the voice came from.

"Chiron?!" Annabeth said. "Were you watching-"

"I came in right when Nico and Dakota gave their speech," Chiron answered.

"Is that what this Iris messaging thing is?" Dakota asked. "That is so weird."

"My apologies, dear," Chiron said.

"Anyway, is there something wrong at camp?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid that we had two spies here. Aaron Parker, son of Apollo and Dina Anderson, daughter of Demeter. They too went missing today when the five of you left for the quest. I suspect that they're the ones who've kidnapped Jason, Piper and Leo."

"Wait, Jason, like my brother, has been kidnapped?" Thalia said.

"I'm afraid so, Thalia."

"I am going to kill whoever captured my baby brother in the worst, most miserable way ever!"

"Well, whatever happens, just bring back the three of them along with the Golden Fleece. I just wanted to inform you of Aaron and Dina. That is all."

Chiron hung up, the image of him vanished and we were silent for a few seconds until Dakota said, "How the fuck is Jason your baby brother? You two are like the same fuckin age!"

"I should be roughly five years older than Jason, but I was a pine tree for a few years and that fucked up my age," Thalia explained.

"So how old are you supposed to be?" I ask.

"22. I hope that doesn't creep you out, Jimmy."

"Oh, no it's fine. I once dated a girl who was born on a leap year, so when she was supposed to be 16, she was actually only 4."

"*LOL* Pedophilia at its finest," Nico said. Everyone cracked up. Even me, just because that date was just awkwardness overload and you know what I mean.

For the rest of the way to Cancún, there weren't any monsters and Percy "drove" the boat. The ride was pretty fast, thanks to him. We parked our boat on a beach and we probably should've brought Grover so that he could sniff out where evil was. To make it worse, since we aren't in the United States anymore, we don't have the help of the gods.

"So how do we find them?" I ask.

"I don't know, but I'm kinda hungry," Percy said. It was sunset now, so we decided to get some dinner. Mexican food, of course. When we finished we all smoked a cigarette, except for Annabeth. We looked in alleyways to see if there were any weird entrances to evil lairs, but none of us were lucky.

Suddenly a guy with tan skin, curly brown hair and dirty clothes ran out of a store with a blonde guy and some girl. He looked at us. His eyes widened and screamed, "RUN!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while! and I'm even more sorry because this chapter is kinda bad. Oops. I started school a few weeks ago and kind of forgot about this fanfic.

Next chapter, which is the last/epilogue is very nice, though.

* * *

Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV

We all ran down the street, but we were supposed to be heroes, so why were we running? Shouldn't we be choosing the fight option and not the flight? I'm gonna ask cuz this is actually something I don't understand.

"Why are we running?" I ask Leo. Leo is a Latino boy with dark/tan skin and curly brown hair. He is the son of Hephaestus and always had a tool belt on. "Shouldn't we kill it so it doesn't hunt us down again?"

"This isn't really a monster that you can kill with Celestial bronze or fire. You have to dismantle it from the inside out!" He said.

"Then shouldn't you have done that already? You're Hephaestus's son!"

"That little shit would've squashed us if it saw the three of us breathe even once!"

"Then what the fuck are we gonna do? You're the handyman!"

"You're the smart one!"

"This is NOT a time to argue. Now follow me!"

I took the lead and led everyone down an ally to quickly discuss the plan I just thought of.

"Okay, you all distract the monster while Leo and I jump into it and try to shut it down from the inside," I say. "Got it? Ok, good."

We ran back out and Percy, Jimmy, Thalia, Dakota, Jason and Piper took out their weapons and started taunting and hacking at the monster. Leo said that the way into the monster was the back of its neck because that was his weak spot. We climbed onto the robot-dinosaur (that's how the monster looked like, okay?) and sliced a hole into its neck. The Robotasaur (that's what it shall be called from now on) roared with pain, if robots could feel pain, and thrashed around, trying to shake me and Leo off.

"So what are we supposed to do? How are we supposed to we kill this thing?" I ask.

"Cut every wire you see and hope we don't get electrocuted and die," Leo responded.

"Gee, what a great plan."

As stupid as the plan was, it was the only one we got. I took out my bronze dagger and and started slicing the wires and breaking circuit boards. In less than five minutes, Leo decided for us to get out.

"Jimmy, blow a giant fireball at its neck!" Leo yelled. Jimmy dropped his weapon and channeled a huge wave of black fire, along with Leo and the Robotasaur exploded. Other than Jimmy and Leo, we all flew back from the pieces of the monster flying everywhere.

"Well, well, well," someone said. "Just because you have the three of them now doesn't mean your little quest is complete."

"Dina?!" I say when I looked at where the voice was coming from.

"Aren't you that chick from the Demeter cabin?" Dakota said.

"What are you doing here? Why did you kidnap the three of them and where's the fleece? You know it protects the camp," I say.

"To join me," a familiar voice said.

"Luke!" Percy said. "I thought you were dead!"

"Well, we have the fleece, and you don't. So I'm back! Missed me?"

"Luke, you died a hero. Do you really want to go back that path? You went to Elysium. Is that not enough?" Thalia said. Luke's facial expression changed and he looked concerned for a few seconds when Thalia spoke, but changed back quickly. I wonder if there's something between them that Thalia never told me...

"I still believe that the gods have been around for too long! It's our turn to-"

Suddenly, a knife flew straight into his eye and blood splattered.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, you little brat," Nico said. We all looked at him "He already had his time on Earth. And he could've stayed in Elysium if he hadn't tried to come back up here. He's been degraded to the Fields of Asphodel."

*plot twist [ran out of ideas, but keep reading!]*

"Ugh! Fine, just take the damn fleece! I give up. This was a stupid idea anyway," Dina said. She took off her jacket and flung it in Dakota's direction. "Come on, Aaron. Let's go."

Aaron from Apollo's cabin came out from a bush and followed Dina. "Help me!" he mouthed to me. This all seemed way too choreographed to be real, but believe it. Dina always had been the type of person who would be a drama queen.


	7. Chapter 7Epilogue

Last chapter/Epilogue!

The six main characters get their endings :)

* * *

Chapter 7/Epilogues

Dakota's POV

We got back to camp and Dina and Aaron were punished. Aaron had to clean the stables and Dina had to do pretty much any other horrible maintenance for a month. Summer passed and Chiron had found a school that was just for demigods in Boston, so Jimmy, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and I are now attending the school. Percy, Annabeth and Jimmy are all seniors and Nico and I are freshmans. September came and I found out Aunt Lucy had died and my dad has apparently been looking for me.

This demigod school is covered by the Mist so regular mortals just think it's some abandoned store and they also can't see anyone going in there. It's actually a very big school, with dorm rooms for all the students!

During Thanksgiving, Jimmy and I found my dad and we just had a nice holiday for once. From that day on, Jimmy and I swore that we would never smoke or do weed ever again. My sad saw us drink but I don't really think he cared too much. He just wanted us to be happy and will keep in contact with us.

On Christmas, we went back to New York and got a bunch of hotel rooms and had a little party in Percy and Annabeth's room. By this time of the year, they were both 18. Thalia was 19 and came to the party. She shared a room with Jimmy and I shared a room with Nico. Nico and I weren't dating so we had different beds, but Thalia and Jimmy were dating and he told me that they had sex for the first time that night.

"But you're still only 17," I said.

"I'm gonna be 18 next month. Remember? And I don't get to see Thalia very much," Jimmy said. "Besides, she likes it."

"If she's pregnant, you have to name the kid Whatsername."

" 'Whatsername Pierce'? Nah. And Thalia's not pregnant."

Christmas and New Year's and Winter Break was over. We were back in Boston and continued with our lives. Jimmy, Nico and I started a band called War of Color. The absolute best part of the year came around. Usually I hated this day, but it was different this year. Nico gave me beautiful black and red roses and kissed me. We are now dating and everyone was saying things like "That is so chiché" and "It's about time!" and "Everyone but the two of you knew you guys liked each other" and my favorite: "Finally! We shipped you two so hard! 'Nikota' hehe."

No monsters have ever attacked us that year. Percy and Annabeth were prom king and queen. Jimmy actually got Thalia pregnant.

Jimmy's POV

Ten years later, Percy and Annabeth are married and living happily together with three beautiful children, and hope to have one more. Thalia and I are drug-free and have two kids: a boy named Trevor and a girl named Devin. We are engaged and will get married very soon. Dakota, Nico and I are still a band and are very successful. Thalia and I live in Paris and will get married there, Percy and Annabeth live in New York and Dakota and Nico live in Hollywood Hills, Los Angeles.

They're still in their mid-20's so they don't quite have to settle down, but they've been dating for ten years, so maybe...

I want to tell you that we're all doing just fine and are all still alive, happy, healthy and exploring our wealth. This is my life now. I don't think that I regret anything that I've done, for it's shaped who I am now and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
